Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where you submit your ideas for battles. RULES FOR SUBMITTING *The two combatants should be related in some way. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all related like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy. The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *Try not to nominate combatants who were already in contests. Especially ones that already won. **Not too much of a big one, but it's not good to establish "arena regulars". The contests should be jarring, and have something new every time. Sure, we all know Marx is the most epic character ever, but if we stick him in every time, it would get boring! *Steer clear of final bosses. **Most of the suggestions listed on the talk page is made up of final bosses. While they might make for an entertaining fight once in a while, most of them are very similar to each other and don't leave room for diversity in the battles. Contrary to common belief, having a fight against a final bosses every time would get REALLY boring after a while. *Don't nominate 'nobodies'. **Although "Pedo vs. Rockn" may fit all the above rules.... absolutely no one knows who they are! Just because you know who they are don't come to the conclusion that everyone else does! Many of our voters aren't members OR Kirby experts, so if you nominate things that nobody heard of, don't expect a big turn out. *No team battles.... or at least not yet. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Besides, how could we fit pictures of 6 characters on each side!? Oh, that's another thing, try to nominate things that we have official art for, because using sprites in the battle doesn't look right. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Waddle doo versus wispy woods one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? King Golem vs. Whispy Woods Buggzy Vs Jukid Both experts at tossing kirby around!! Burning vs. Beam Flamer vs. Waddle Doo in Crash Clouds! Both have one eye, and are basic enemies, who will become vicorious! The Fire or the Electricity! Stage: Crash Clouds -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Votes: 1. Support: They're also some of the most annoying enemies in many of the games. 21:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 2. Oppose: '''You're really stretching their similarities. ''Reversinator'' Ability Battle! Get them! Teams: Team Slash: Cutter Carbon Kirby Sir Kibble Team Boom: Bomb Saphire Kirby Fallie Poppy Bros. Jr. Team Heart: Cupid Grape Kirby Cupie Stage: Grape Garden Who will win? If it`s a tie they will rematch only with their first member of that team! 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Post Comments/Votes under here: Cold Abilities Freeze Kirby vs. Ice Kirby: Two chilly abilities, both similar, and different at the same time! Votes: I'll pick Ice Kirby.I've only seen Freeze on Kirby Air Ride. Ice Kirby. Yep, it pops up in almos every Kirby game. Marx Soul V.S Dark Nebula Announcer: "And now, the final competitors, Marx Soul v.s. Dark Nebula!" (Crowd cheers) Marx Soul: "I will crush you!" Dark Nebula: (Weird beep like niose) Marx Soul: "Sorry.... What?" Dark Nebula (With translator) : "Your goin ' DOWN!!!" Marx Soul: "Oh." Announcer: 3..... 2..... 1..... GO!" I think this fight would be pretty epic because both their themes are epic, an their both pretty easy, but awsome! Who would win???? Leave your comments and votes under here: For myself, I'm not sue, because Marx soul is pretty strong, and Dark nebbie can possess M. Soul..... Behind the scenes (Daroach) Daroach If you think being a leader is easy, your wrong. I like being a leader, no doubt. But it has twists. I belive it is the number of people that serve you, or mice, in my case. Yes, I am a thief, but don't get fooled. My heart is not evil. I am not evil, But ambitious. At times, I let ambition get the better of me. Some times I go to far, Or have went to far. That was not ''the right choice. Don't make the same mistake as me. And, never. Ever, Mess with Dark Nebula. (This wasn't a battle, just a poem related verse.) :Interseting, but no more spam or else it will be deleted.-- Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please leave ''positive comments, and votes under here: :It's okay I guess, but please try to '''avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.--